Logan's Birthday Bash
by Sheri Bobbins
Summary: Response to fan fiction competition at The Broken World. Its Logan's Birthday (again) and nothing seems to go right.


**Title:** Logan's Birthday Bash  
**Author:** Sheri Bobbins  
**Category:** Dark Angel  
**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah blah…nothings mine…blah blah blah

**Summary: **Response to fan fiction competition at The Broken World.Its Logan's Birthday (again) and nothing seems to go right.

A/N: Just a bit of background. Post Season 2. Most plots resolved. Virus is cured. Transgenics accepted. Familiars gone. White is still around though.

A/N #2: A big thanks to Satan and Helgz for betaing for me! Thanks guys! *hugs* 

**Logan****'s Birthday Bash.******

Max and Alec were sitting down after a long day decorating Logan's apartment for his birthday party. The stereo was playing retro songs; the current song was 'Barbie Girl'. Logan had disappeared to put on his 'party' clothes.

"Ma-ax, are the others gonna get here soon?"

"Alec, will you quit complaining! OC and Sketchy are bringing Joshua and Mole, so they will all arrive together. Hopefully any minute now."

"Mole?" Alec couldn't believe the lizard transgenic was coming to a party for the person he hated most.

"Yeah, he wanted to tag along. I didn't think it would hurt." 

"Yeah that's true." *He won't hurt anyone…except Logan* Alec laughed at himself, but copped an evil glare from Max. They sat in silence for a while. There was something that was bugging Alec, so he broke the silence.

"What on earth are we listening to? Hits of the 90's?" Alec was bored out of his mind.

"These are all Logan's favourite songs, from his…" *day* Max struggled to think of a better word.

"Logan's time? His day? C'mon Max, Logan is old. He is 25 _again today right?" Alec smirked._

"Shut up Alec. These are songs from Logan's collection." Alec couldn't help but laugh at how hard Max was trying not to smile. He stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Oh right, well I'm off to start cooking." 

Max looked at Alec totally stunned.

"Don't act so surprised Max, just 'cause you can't cook doesn't mean the rest of us can't." Alec winked at her as he put on his 'Kiss the Chef' apron. 

*******************************************************************

Logan walked into the kitchen, with a toothbrush in his mouth, and saw Alec cooking. *I better stick around, otherwise he'll screw it up some how*

"What's for dinner Alec?" He mumbled, spitting toothpaste everywhere.

"Pasta with Chicken and Sun dried tomatoes." 

"Sounds great. Do you need a hand?"

"You know Logan, buddy," *did I just call Logan 'buddy'?* Alec cringed at his choice of words, "I don't need help. This is my specialty. Plus it's your birthday; you shouldn't have to do chores"

Logan persisted, "But I like cooking and I don't mind chores" Alec laughed when it finally dawned on him.

"Oh yeah that's right, you have a thing with pasta!"

Logan glared at Alec as he moved over to join him at the stove.

*******************************************************************

Max was relieved when the doorbell finally rang. She opened it and everyone walked in asking questions a mile a minute.

"What's cooking?"

"Where is Alec?"

"Where is the old man?"

"How's my Boo?"

Max tried to answer all the questions. "I have no idea, Joshua. He is in the kitchen, Sketchy. He is NOT old Mole, but Logan is in the kitchen with Alec. And I am…"

The guests all stared at Max in horror. "What?" she said totally clueless.

"Boo are you sure that's such a good idea? Logan and Alec _in the same room? Let alone doing an activity together?"_

*******************************************************************

"Alright nearly done, here - taste it…I think it needs something extra" Alec handed the spoon to Logan. Logan tasted it and thought for a moment, "I have just the thing!" He walked into the cupboard and brought out some white wine. Alec smiled. "Great" he poured the wine into the pan, "Logan I always knew you were good for something. And I know we've had our differences…"

Logan interrupted "Ah Alec, I didn't think we were meant to drink the food." 

Alec looked at Logan strangely then realised what he was doing. "Oops, right." Just as Alec stoped pouring, the wine overflowed onto the gas stove. Suddenly the kitchen was engulfed in flames. Alec removed his shirt.

Logan stared in awe at the other man's chiselled body, "Alec, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm smothering the fire!" Alec proceeded to smother the flames with his shirt.

"Oh, I see." Logan removed his shirt. Alec shivered at the sight of the scrawny man. He thought quickly.

"You look cold, put this on," he said, throwing his burnt shirt at Logan.

The shirt reached Logan and he jumped back in shock. "You burnt me! It's still hot!" 

"Oh is it? Sorry…" Alec tried to look sincere but he couldn't hold his smirk back.

*******************************************************************

"OC they are fine! They are two grown men. I think they can handle the differences for tonight!" Just as Max finished her sentence there was yelling coming from the kitchen and a distinct smell of smoke.

"If you say so Boo." OC said with a smile and the 'I told you so look'. The others just burst out laughing. Max quickly ran out of the room to see what the commotion was about.

*******************************************************************

Max looked at the blackened walls "What happened?"

Logan pointed an accusing finger at the transgenic. "Alec decided it would be fun to start some fireworks."

Max glared at Alec. Alec waved his hands in front of his body. "I'm innocent."

Max rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." 

Alec sighed and turned to Logan, "Ok then…Lets play Pin the Blame on the Idiot Who Got Us into This Mess. I blame you. Can you guess why?"

"Me? You were the one who poured too much wine!"

"Well if you didn't have so much pre-pulse wine - not to mention a pasta and wine fetish! - I wouldn't have any wine to pour!"

"Maybe if you were a better cook, the food wouldn't have needed extra flavour!"

"If you hadn't offered your help, I wouldn't have been distracted and the food would have been great!"

"And if you didn't come here at all, I would have cooked the food and there would be no problem!"

The three were frozen in silence at Logan's comment.

Alec broke the silence, he looked hurt for a moment but he hid it instantly with his mask. "Well if you weren't so damned old and weren't having another birthday, I wouldn't be here! I'm outta here."

Max felt guilty. *How could Logan say that? After everything they had all been through, he still shows such hatred and jealousy for Alec. I can't let him leave.* 

"Wait Alec, this is getting a bit out of hand. Just go into the living room and have a drink with Sketchy. I'll order pizza and we'll clean this mess up."

Logan looked at Max as if she had grown another head "What?" he muttered under his breath, but both transgenics heard him.

Alec looked relieved "Well only because I don't wanna leave my man Sketchy alone here with a bunch of bores" he said with a smirk. He went to walk out but had one more comment to add, "Oh Log, I hear toothbrushes work real well on burn marks."
    
    "Shut Up Alec."

*******************************************************************

Alec walked out into the living room to greet his friends. He gave Sketchy a big high five, "Hey man, what's happening?"

"Not much Alec. I brought my camera to catch all the magical moments tonight, but I think I may have missed some already." Sketchy said with a big smile on his face. 

Alec just shook his head, "You have no idea." He approached OC and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey OC, find any new ladies that you might need me to test drive for you first?" He said with a smirk and a wink that was quickly wiped off, from the slap.

Joshua was next and he gave Alec a huge hug. "Ok Big Fella, I need to breathe sometime!"

"Sorry Medium Fella, Joshua just glad to see you!"

"Hey I don't blame you Big Fella!" Slapped again. *Maybe I should stop being so cocky? … Nah!*

Mole received a nod, nothing too cosy. This _was_ Mole. "So what happened with the food Alec?"

"Well some problems occurred," Alec directed his attention to the kitchen. "SO now we are just having pizza. Alright with you Mole?"

"As long as I eat," Mole said as he sat down to light another cigar.

*******************************************************************

Everyone was getting bored waiting for pizza, namely Mole, so he decided to check out Logan's new pad. He looked around the bedroom first: *boring* He heard his stomach making a noise and headed for the kitchen. He looked in the fridge. *Pasta and wine? Is that all this guy thinks about?* He closed the fridge and noticed something amusing lying next to the sink. He picked it up and walked back out to the living room.

"Hey Loggy-Boy, got a new hairbrush?" Mole held up the pink toothbrush.

The other guests, including Max, all burst out laughing. Logan however held his scowl and snatched it away from him.

"Oh, come on, Logan. I thought it would be nice and delicate on your ever thinning hair." 

Logan stepped a little closer and poked Mole in the stomach, "Not. Funny."

Mole mocked pain, "Owwww, Alec. He hurt me. Burn him."

Alec looked at Logan with a smile on his face, "Been there, done that," he said ever so casually. Logan looked as though he would punch Alec. *Let's see him try!* Alec thought, but then he looked at Max and saw the same daggers in her eyes. *Oh No* She began to walk towards him but then the doorbell rang. Alec took the opportunity.

 "Pizza's here. I'll get it" Alec ran to the door. He opened the door to find White standing there.

"494, I should have guessed…" He was cut off when Alec gave him a swift kick to the head. White fell to the ground and Alec was in a state of shock. *What the…?* He moved closer to drag him inside when he got a whiff of his alcohol soaked breath. *Now I get it*
    
    *******************************************************************

"Why don't we just kill him?" Mole said with a smile.

"It just seems too easy," Logan decided.

"Round of applause for Sherlock Holmes over here everyone!" Alec smirked.

White began to come to. "…where am I?"

"This could be interesting," Alec said, looking at Max with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you? … Who am I?" 

Everyone in the room was too scared to talk. This was unbelievable. This was White, super strong familiar, had been knocked out by one kick and now he was suffering from _amnesia? Max thought she should say something._

"Uh…your name is Ames White and…"

"Wait Max," Alec interrupted and took Max aside, "He doesn't know who he is, so he doesn't know his strength. Is anyone else seeing the advantages we have here?" 

"Alec does have a point, you see with White not knowing…" Logan joined them and began his long lecture on the subject when he was interrupted by the change of song.
    
    _There was a time,_
    
    _I was everything and nothing all in one_
    
    _When you found me_
    
    _I was feeling like a cloud across the sun_
    
    _I need to tell ya,_
    
    _How you light up every second of the day_
    
    _But in the moonlight_
    
    _You just shine like a beacon on the bay_
    
    White immediately jumped up with an excited look in his eyes. "Elton John! I love this song!" He began to sing out loud. 
    
    _And I can't explain,_
    
    _But there's something about the way you look tonight_
    
    White sung at the top of his voice as he began to serenade Mole. The others looked on in disgust.
    
    _Takes my breath away_
    
    _It's that feeling I get about you deep inside_
    
    White caressed Mole's face and although it looked as though Mole would hit him. It didn't happen. The look changed to that of a lovesick teenager. Maybe it was the alcohol.
    
    _And I can't describe_
    
    _But there's something about the way you look tonight_
    
    Alec was way past disturbed and needed to share it with the group. "Did anyone else just go to that scary visual place?"
    
    Sketchy was the only one not frozen in horror. "Yes…now the only way to make it go away-" Sketchy edged closer to White and…
    
    _Takes my breath away_
    
    _The way you look tonight_
    
    SMACK! Sketchy hit White over the head with one of the pre pulse wine bottles and White promptly fell on the couch.
    
    "That's better," Sketchy smiled in satisfaction. The others nodded in agreement.

*******************************************************************

As the night crept on, so did the party and the liquor continued to flow. The humans inevitably got smashed, with Logan being the first to pass out on the floor. He was closely followed by Mole, to everyone's surprise, who passed out into the arms of the karaoke king. This caused the others to unconsciously shudder. Max took control and ordered OC to take Joshua home, while Alec and herself would take care of the others.

*******************************************************************

"Ok Logan, time for bed," Max picked up Logan and dragged him to his room, leaving Alec and Sketchy, the only ones awake, in the living room. Alec looked at White and Mole who were passed out in each others arms. *Scary Visual Place…gives me an idea.* 

"Hey Sketch…"

*******************************************************************

Max re-entered the room to see Sketchy and Alec laughing and giggling loudly as Sketchy packed away his camera.

"What's so funny?" she asked curiously

"Nothing!" Alec and Sketchy said guiltily in unison.

"Whatever. Alec, dump White somewhere, he will be back to his old self when he wakes up but he is obviously not a threat anymore. His antics tonight proved that."

"Sure thing Maxie," Alec smiled.

*******************************************************************

Later that Week… 

Max was on a hot run for Jam Pony, when she rode past a magazine stand and nearly ran into a pole. She went back and picked up the offending cover of _The New World Weekly. The title read '**Government Agent and Transgenic Caught in Secret Rendezvous' the picture showed Mole and White holding each other in a loving embrace…with their pants down.**_


End file.
